Hekatoid
Hekatoid appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Hekatoid is one of the Ten Terrors. He is a gluttonous, turquoise toad-like monster that wields a hammer that also functions as a trumpet. He is the fifth Terror to fight the Rangers, he gets "fought" for the first time in the episode "Hard Heads", and gets fought the second time in the two-part episode "Light Source". In the episode "The Light", When Necrolai first met the Ten Terrors, Hekatoid used the trumpet function of his hammer to blow her away. In the episode "Hard Heads", Hekatoid was tricked into fighting the Rangers by Serpentina since she knew that it would be her turn to be chosen by the Stone of Judgment. He battled Nick and Vida and squirted them with a special slime by squeezing one of his warts, making them unable to morph. However, when the Selection Ceremony to choose Serpentina was underway, he was forced to retreat and return to the lair. Itassis was able to pry the information that Hekatoid was sent by Serpentina to give her an advantage in the next battle. During the episode "Snow Prince", he continually expressed his concern about how the Terrors that were dispatched seemed to have a disadvantage against the Rangers and was amazed that Megahorn was defeated. At the end of the episode "Snow Prince", he found Udonna and Clare at the Lake of Lament and attacked them, knocking Clare unconscious then using his long frog tongue to capture Udonna. In the two-part episode "Light Source", he was the fifth chosen by the Stone of Judgment to attack the surface world. When Hekatoid was chosen, he disliked and complained about having to work, and Matoombo scolded him because of his gluttonous and sloppy habits. Black Lance expressed some concerns that he felt that Hekatoid was not ready because he was greatly out of shape. Hekatoid planned to lure the Power Rangers to him using the captured Udonna as bait. He challenged the Rangers to a game where they had to battle a large group of Styxoids within a time limit, which they succeeded in doing. Next he sent them off to fight evil versions of themselves. When the Blue and Yellow Rangers were victorious, the Rangers got to fight Hekatoid himself to reclaim Udonna, but he refused to give up Udonna so easily and their battle took them from Hekatoid's lair back up to the surface. When it seemed that the Rangers finally got Udonna from Hekatoid's grasp, he used one of his sludge balls to send her away again. He also used his power to steal the Ranger's ability to morph, then fled back to his lair. Once there Hekatoid found out that Daggeron and Jenji were using the Solar Streak Megazord to suck up the Poisonous Tadpole eggs in the sky and went back to fight them as a giant. The Solar Streak Megazord used so much power in sucking up the eggs that it didn't have enough power to fight Hekatoid, and so, Hekatoid battled Daggeron on foot. By this time the tadpoles had matured into frogs and began raining down from the sky, but before they could reach the ground, the newly revived Udonna used her ice magic to freeze and vaporize the frogs. Knowing Hekatoid was out of shape, the Rangers used their agility and endurance to tire out the toad and take back their Ranger powers. When their powers were returned, Udonna and the Rangers combined their magic to finally destroy Hekatoid, this makes him the fifth Terror to be destroyed and the fourth Terror to be destroyed by the Rangers. Unlike the other Ten Terrors, Hekatoid is very lade back and is not very bright. He speaks in a deep, wheezing voice, however, his voice is nowhere near as dark as that of Matoombo. He also enjoys playing games with his opponents and loves to eat, especially dessert foods such as cakes and donuts, its revealed in the final part of the two-part episode "Light Source" he keeps a large table filled with these items in his personal lair, though when it comes to fighting, he does take his mission seriously and is loyal to The Master. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''While being much weaker then other Terrors fought before hand, Hekatoid is still a powerful opponent, in the first part of the two-part episode "Light Source", he is powerful enough to take out all six of the Mystic Rangers in battle. * '''Size Changing: Hekatoid can change his size at will. * Holographic Form: '''Hekatoid has the ability to take form of a holograph. * '''Teleportation: '''Hekatoid can teleport to any location at will. * '''Portal Conquering: '''Hekatoid can conker a portal to travel to any location he wants. * '''Event Cloud: '''Hekatoid can conker a green cloud that lets him see anything that is happening now. * '''Styxoid Summoning: '''Hekatoid can summon an army of Styxoids to aid him in battle. * '''Magic Hold: '''Hekatoid can fire rainbow colored energy lasers, that when hit in contact with a victim, the victim will be unable to move. * '''Eye Teleportation Cast: '''By flashing his eyes, Hekatoid can make anyone teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Being a frog-type monster, Hekatoid can jump at incredible heights. * '''Frog Tongue: Also being a frog-type monster, Hekatoid can stretch his tongue to wrap his enemies with. * Slim Body: '''Hekatoid can stretch his body to evade attacks from his enemies. * '''Mouth Sludge Balls: Hekatoid can fire black oily slug balls from his mouth, they can cause explosions on impacted. * Slime: From the warts on his body, he can spew out two different kinds of slime. ** Acid Slime: Hekatoid can shoot out a slime that can burn anything. ** Morphing Replete Slime: Hekatoid can also shoot a slime that can prevent a Ranger from morphing. * Poisonous Tadpole Creation: '''From his warts, he can create poisonous tadpoles, that when fully grown into frogs, will rain down all over the people of Briarwood from the clouds, they were all destroyed by the White Mystic Ranger. * '''Evil Ranger Creation: '''Hekatoid can create evil versions of the Mystic Rangers. Arsenals * '''Frog Hammer: Hekatoid's main weapon, a large hammer for combat that also functions as a trumped. ** Flamethrower: Hekatoid can also blow on the hammer to spew out blue flames at his enemies. ** '''Teleport Wave: '''By blowing his trumped, he can cast anyone into his dimension. ** '''Energy Blast: '''Hekatoid can also fire an energy blast from his trumped. ** '''Lighting Empowerment: '''Hekatoid can also charge up his hammer with red electricity for an increase in power. * '''Mystic Scepter Jar: '''Hekatoid also carries a scepter with a jar for both combat and to take the Mystic powers away from the Rangers. See Also * Hades Warrior God Toad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Amphibians Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Charlie McDermott Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with teleportation